I'm here, to make you feel better
by ItIsJustAGame
Summary: Percabeth oneshots collection. Cute, sweet, some drama, some comedy. 100% Percabeth!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey!_

_Here is, a whole new Percabeth oneshots collection! I hope you will like it. 3_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

Percy knocked on his girlfriend's door's room.

It was a cold, snowy day, and he came to her boarding school.

Annabeth hadn't answered anyone of his calls, or massages, for three days, so he decided to visit her.

She opened the door, and looked at him, gloomily.

His eyes widened as he saw his little, beautiful girlfriend.

She was wearing his white sweatshirt, which was too big for her, and black, old leggins.

Her messed ponytail was covering half of her pale and tired face.

Also, she looked skinner than usual.

„Hey, baby." He greeted quietly. She hadn't answered, walked away and lied down on her bed again, leaving the door open.

He slowly entered the room pulling his jacket and carf off, and looked at her.

She was curled in embrion position, rubbing her eyes.

He immadietely felt pain in his heart, as he saw her in this position.

He sat beside her, taking her hand.

„What's wrong?" He asked, rubbing her back.

She groaned in response and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

He looked around her room, and spotted plenty empty bottles after water.

„Everything hurts!" She complained, sitting up and hissing. He ran his hand through her hair, to calm her down. „My stomach hurts, my head hurts, it's just-…" She stopped, wrapping her arms around her stomach once again.

„Okay, what's going on?" He asked. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

„I'm you _girlfriend_, Percy. I'm a _girl._ Do the math." She replied, irrated.

He thought for a moment, and then realized what she meant.

„You're saying you have…" He started, and she nodded. „Oh… Where's your medicines?"

„On the desk." She replied, and then, she groaned again. He squeezed her hand. „They're not working, though."

He cupped her cheek, and thought about what his mom doing, while she have her period time.

„Get up." He ordered. She looked at him, shocked.

„What?" She asked.

„Don't question me, get up." He repeated, standing up, and streching his hand to her.

She gloomily took it, and stood up.

He grabbed her wrists, pulling her over to the wall, and pinning her arms above her head.

„Percy! What the heck?" She exlaimed.

„Don't move." He said, and she frowned. „My mom used this all the tame. She said it works." He shrugged.

„It's not!" She snapped.

„For first, calm down. And smile. You're beautiful when you're smiling." He said.

„Oh, so now I'm ugly?" She asked. He rolled his eyes.

„Jeez, no. You're always beautiful." He said, making her smile, slighty. „"Now, take a deep breath in through your nose, and exhale out of your mouth until I tell you stop."

She did as he said, breathing deeply over and over, watching him intently. He moved to hold both her wrists with one hand, looking at his watch.

„Stop." Then, he gave her a bottle of water. „Drink it."

She took a long sip, taking another breath when she stopped drinking.

„So… How do you feel?" He asked, grabbing her hands in his.

She frowned, touching her head, and stomach.

„It doesn't hurt anymore." She said, smiling. „Thank you, baby!" She added, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him.

He kissed her back, smiling against her lips.

„Anything for you. Oh, by the way, it looks better on you." He grinned, pointing at her sweatshirt. She laughed and pecked him on the lips quickly, and then walked to her bed, dragging him behind her.

„Come on, honey. Let's cuddle."

* * *

_So... What's your opinion? If you think I deserve to know it, just write a your thoughts, down there. :)_

_Thanks, xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey!_

_I've got just one review, which is bit of depressing, but I hope, this one will get more reviews. Please?_

_Anyway, enjoy. :)_

* * *

„I'm telling you. She will say „dad" first. It _will _be her first word." Percy said, focused.

He was sitting on his sofa, his elbows placed on his knees, and his head resting on his fists.

Annbeth, was sitting in front of him, on the other sofa, crossed legs.

They were staring at their one year and two months old daughter, Ariana.

Annabeth and Percy had made a bet, about Ariana saying „Mom" or „Dad" first.

They were keeping staring at her, as she was playing with her toys.

„Percy, this is stupid." Annabeth said, irrated, after a moment.

„No, it's not!" He replied, offened.

„Yes, it is." She said, rolling her eyes. „I know you're determinated, but if she won't say it today, what will you do? Staring at her for next day?"

Then, they heard a knock in their front door.

Annabeth sighed, and stood up.

„I'll take it." She said, leaving him alone with Ari.

„Ari?" He asked, and the small girl looked at him, with huge, green eyes. „Say „Dada". C'mon, you can do it… „Dada"…"

She was staring at him, and his hope had grown, but after a moment she looked away, to her toys.

He sighed, took her in his arms, and walked to Annabeth, who was letting Grover in.

„Hey dude!" He greeted, and Grover smiled.

„Hey!" He replied, and then he looked at Ariana. „And hey to you, little toddler…" He said, cupping her cheek.

She started to giggling in response. Grover grinned, and Percy put his daugher down.

„Okay, I'll make her something to eat." Annabeth said, giving Percy a quick kiss.

Ari squeezed her finger to help herself in walking, and walked to the kitchen, leading her mother after her.

Percy and Grover followed, and sat on the chairs, while Annabeth was making some fruity gruel for Ariana.

„So, how's the camp?" Percy asked. Grover shrugged.

„Oh, you know. Chiron always give me a crap about sneaking around, with Juniper." He replied.

„I thought that after seven years, he would get used to it." Annabeth said, making Percy laugh.

„Ha! I thought so, after all this years, giving a crap about sneaking around, to you, guys." He said, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow, teasingly.

Percy was about to teased back, but Ariana interruped him.

„C-c-crap! Crap!" She started to exlaiming, clapping her hands.

Grover's jaw dropped, Percy's eyes widened.

Annabeth had turned around, and shot Grover a _really_ death glare.

„Wow, at least, it wasn't my fault." Percy murmured, smirking.

„GROVER! I'LL KILL YOU!"

* * *

_So... Did you like it? Please, leave me a review! Please?_

_Love, ItIsJustAGame_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys!_

_I am SO sorry for not uploading for this long, but I would like you to get used to it, because I have school, and lack of free time :(._

_But here I am, with you, and with new chapter. I think I can give you a one chapter for three weeks. Sorry guys, I didn't choose that xD_

_Anyway, enjoy :)_

* * *

Annabeth turned around on her bed, irrated.

She did again.

And again.

She opened her eyes, frustrated.

Then, she straightened, sitting up, and making sure, that Malcolm and others are asleep.

She put one of her feets on the ground, and slowly, she did the same with the other.

Carefully, she stood up, and walked to the door, on her toes.

Annabeth pressed on the doorknob, and quickly looking at the room for the last time, she left Athena's Cabin.

It was a cold night, so she quickly ran to her destination.

_Poseidon's Cabin._

She knew she wasn't allowed to do this, but she didn't care right now. She just had to get there.

Annabeth quietly opened the door, and entered the warm room.

She looked over to the bed, where her boyfriend was sleeping, peacefully.

She uncovered him for a moment, and the she slipped into the bed, covering them both.

Percy opened his eyes sleepy, and when he gazed at his girlfriend, he smiled, putting his arm around her waist, and pulling her closer to him.

„Couldn't sleep well, Wise Girl?" He asked, yawning.

She snuggled into him, smiling as she felt the warm feeling from his body.

Annabeth placed her leg between Percy's, to make it warm.

Her breath tackled his neck, and he smiled, kissing her forehead.

„I couldn't sleep at all." She mumbled, closing her eyes. „I guess I'll be sleeping her every night."

„I'm fine with it." He replied, chuckling

„Thanks." She whispered.

„Don't mention it." He whispered back, closing his eyes.

She didn't even realized, how fast she fell asleep.

* * *

_Please, give me a review... Please!_

_xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys!_

_I'm TERRIBLY sorry about not posting for that long._

_But, here I am, with new chapter. I hope you'll like it._

* * *

It was a late morning, and Percy hasn't even woke up yet.

He wasn't the early bird type. If he is getting up early, it has to be a good reason.

Percy was just really happy that he had a lazy Saturday. He deserved it.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." He heard in his dream.

Percy smiled. He loved dreaming about Annbeth.

"I've got some blue pancakes…"

_Okay_, this definetely wasn't a dream.

His eyes went open, and the first thing he saw was blonde curls and a face of angel.

_Annabeth_.

She was smiling, and he wiped something under his down lip.

"You drool when you sleep." She whispered happily.

He was staring at her, wondering how in _hell_ he was that lucky to have her.

"Babe? Everything's okay?" She asked, when he didn't say anything.

Percy just grabbed her wrists, and pulled her on his bed, gently, so now she was lying on him.

Annabeth laughed and put her head on his chest, snuggling closer to him.

"Hey, Wise Girl." He greeted, raising her hand, and linking their fingers together. "What are you doing here?"

"What, you don't want me to be here?" She chuckled.

"No! No, of course I do. I'm just wondering why aren't you in your boarding school." He replied, tracing paterns on her back.

She shrugged.

"I missed you." Annabeth said quietly.

Percy smiled, and wrapped his arm around her tighter, kissing her hand, he was holding.

"And I've got some croissants. I hope you're hungry, because we're doing breakfast. Now." She said, standing up.

"Oh God, come on!" He yelled, raising himself. "Now? It was nice!"

His girlfriend laughed and gave him a hand. He took it, and stood up, raising her in bridal-style.

Annabeth squealed.

"What are you doing?" She asked, putting her hands around his neck.

"What?" He smirked. "I'm just being romantic."

She shook her head, smiling, but she rested her head on his arm.

"Then carry me to the kitchen, my prince." She laughed, and he kissed her on the cheek.

He went to the kitchen, sat her down on the table, and walked away to the fridge.

Annabeth left the table, and grabbed two plates.

Percy put the butter and jam on the table, along with two cups of blueberry tea, when Annabeth was putting croissants on a big plate.

"How many croissants do we have?"

"Wait…" Annabeth started to counting. "Eight."

Percy smiled and clapped his hands.

"Percy will be feed…" He said, smiling. Annabeth rolled her eyes playfully.

They sat there, eating, talking and touching their legs under the table.

"Seaweed Brain, where are your parents?" She finally asked.

"They're out of town for a weekend. Mom said that she wants to go to SPA… So Paul took her there." He shrugged.

Annabeth thought for a moment.

"What if… I want to go to SPA, too?" She asked, raising her eyebrow, and taking a bite of her croissant.

Percy smiled.

"Wise Girl, I would take you _anywhere_." He said.

She leaned over the table and kissed him.

"So, do you want to explore Paris with a beautiful girl once again?" She whispered, biting her lip.

He smiled.

"Always." He whispered back. She smiled happily and walked to him, sitting on his lap.

"Let's go then." She said, closing the space between them, for the last time.

* * *

_So... Did you like it? Please, let me know. _

_Thanks for reading, expect a chapter soon 3_


End file.
